Hector Salazar
| residence = Las Nieves, Northern Mexico | sigothers = Claudia Hernandez (girlfriend) | died = Day 3: 12:01am Shot by Ramon Salazar | status = Deceased | actor = Vincent Laresca | seasons = 3 | firstseen = 24: Stories | lastseen = "Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am" }} Hector Salazar was Ramon Salazar's younger brother as well as his lieutenant in the Salazar drug empire, and ran the operation during his brother's incarceration. After their death, Ramon and Hector's other brother Esteban took over the business. Before Day 3 and Hector]] Before Day 3, Hector and Ramon established their drug smuggling organization in Mexico as one of the largest of the country. He had a girlfriend, Claudia Hernandez, which he moved to the Salazar's estate with her father, Oriol, and her younger brother, Sergio. Hector was acquainted with Jack Bauer and Gael Ortega during Jack's first undercover operation with the Salazars. Hector was led to believe that Gael was a mole working for him from CTU and that he would help him break his brother from jail. When Jack had Ramon arrested, Hector took over the business. Jack later approached Hector and convinced him of his loyalty by presenting him an opportunity to make a sizable amount of money through the purchase of the Cordilla virus from a group of Ukrainian scientists and their middleman, Michael Amador. Day 3 .]] During Day 3, Hector orchestrated an operation to break his brother, Ramon, out of jail. To achieve this, he and Gael made an anonymous phone call to the FBI claiming to be in possession of the Cordilla virus. They threaten to use it if the government doesn't release Ramon. Hector's girlfriend, Claudia, was mostly bothered by the Salazar's lifestyle. She didn't approve how Hector had her father involved in his business, and how he attempted to teach her brother how to use a gun. She also questioned to Hector what would happen with his leadership once Ramon returns. As Jack was breaking Ramon out of jail, Hector started preparing a party to receive him while coordinating with Gael surveillance on courier Kyle Singer. When Jack arrived at Las Nieves with Ramon, Hector tried to convince his brother that Jack was on their side. Ramon, however, didn't trust in them and Hector told him how Jack had come to him with an opportunity to make money by buying the Cordilla virus from a group of Ukranian auctioneers. As a test, Hector offered Ramon the chance to shoot Jack if he didn't trusted him. Although Ramon was reluctant, he agreed to go ahead with the deal. When Hector's men captured Chase Edmunds in their estate, Hector tested Jack by giving him a gun to see if he was willing to shoot his own partner. He did realizing the gun was not loaded, but further cementing the Salazar's trust in him. Hector then had Chase held in a shed and had him tortured to find out what did CTU knew. ]] When Hector, Ramon, and Jack arrived at the auction, hosted by Michael Amador, they were surprised to see Nina Myers representing another bidder for the virus, which was not the original deal. They still thought they could outbid Nina's client but eventually lost it by a margin of $15 million. After Amador left to make arrangements with Nina Myers for the virus exchange, Jack convinced Ramon and Hector to track her so they could get ahold of the virus. While the auction occurred, Claudia helped Chase escape with the guarantee that he would take her and her family out of Mexico. However, as they escaped, she was shot by Hector's men. When Hector was told about it, he started losing his trust in Jack. When Jack managed to capture Nina, Hector tried to convince Ramon to call off the deal, but he thought that doing so would make them lose respect. As Hector decided to walk away on his brother, Ramon shot him in the back. He survived, but Ramon shot him again to put him out of his suffering. Despite his anger towards Hector, Ramon still intended to see that he get a proper burial. Memorable quotes * Hector Salazar: If you don't want to go through with it...(passes Ramon his gun and looks toward Jack)...blow him away. But just remember – you're blowing away a billion dollars. ("Day 3: 8:00pm-9:00pm") Background information and notes * Hector Salazar appeared in 12 episodes: see his notable Recurring antagonist distinctions. * The name "Hector Salazar" also applies to: ** a real Mexican drug-trafficking cartel leader in the 1990s from the Sinaloa Cartel ( ); ** a character in Law and Order played by Kirk Acevedo (who portrayed George Avila, an air marshal in Season 5); ** a character in Sons of Anarchy. Coincidentally, this Hector Salazar also appeared in the third season. Live appearances See also nl:Hector Salazar Category:Characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 3 antagonists Category:Salazar drug cartel Category:Cordilla virus sting operation Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased characters